Betrayed, Bloody, and Dying
by kuyakevs
Summary: A man has been stranded in Equestria, so it was about time he fell in love. However, can this romance uncover a lost secret that has come to haunt him? Read this horribly-made, cliché-filled story. Who knows, maybe someone will read this! (Rated T - may change over time)


_"If life has a meaning, you must ask yourself one question, 'is there meaning to it?'"_

I didn't know what hit me until it was too late. I woke up in a forest. As I climbed onto my feet, I noticed that the forest wasn't like the usual ones back at home. This one seemed eerie, yet childish. I reacted to the former adjective, running like a pussy. Luckily, I noticed a clearing up ahead, and a cottage was there, surrounded by many homes of domesticated animals. Instinctively, I slowed down, having found a home of some sort. Said home had a very small door for a human.

_Hobbits_, I thought, smirking. Crouching down, I knocked on the door.

"Just one minute, please," a very soft, soothing voice said. Upon opening the door, I noticed a short yellow "horse" standing by the door.

"What kind of animal _are_ you?" we both asked, and we both followed our instincts.

During my sprint down a trail, I thought over what just happened. _That can't be real. Horses can't talk. No, no, no, I'm delusional; I'm in an insane asylum tied up in a room. It can't be real. This is all a dream, and I'm in the mood of living it, right? _After mulling over the sight, I reached a seemingly more human town. However, I was greeted by gasps and the shutting of doors, windows, blinds, and children's eyes. _What the fuck?_ "Heh, can anyone tell me what's going one?" I asked. Instantly, a strong, cyan pony tackled me.

"Get out of here, you monster!" A rainbow-maned, winged pony punched me many times in the face with her hoof. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Oh shit, stop it, stop it!"

"Rainbow Dash, stop it!"

The pony backed away, but not without another hit at my nose. I grabbed my nose tightly, grumbling. Slowly, I limped past both of the ponies. "Um, mister," the unicorn pony asked, "are you alright?"

"No, now fuck off."

Gasping lightly, the purple pony watched me attempt to escape, and her eyes followed me as I doubled over in pain. "Rainbow Dash, come with me to the library, and take him with you," the pony known as Twilight huffed.

"UUUUGGHH," Dash groaned as I was levitated onto her back. "It wasn't my fault I had to defend Ponyville from a two-legged monster!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, always a doer."

As I came to, I turned my head to the right, and I saw the flank and tail of the rainbow-maned, winged pony. I shook slightly, adjusting my position. Rainbow Dash took notice of it and dropped me on the ground.

"Oh hey, Twilight, look at the time; it looks like I need to practice for my, uh, race with, um, F-Fluttershy. Yeah! See you later!" With that, she bolted off, leaving a small rainbow trail.

"Thanks a ton," I heard the pony named Twilight grumble. She faced me. "Now, I know you have many question, human, but listen to me very carefully."

"Very we-mmph!" Twilight shoved her hoof in my mouth.

"You didn't let me finish. First, shut up. I'm sorry, but if anypony finds out that a suspicious animal – no offense – can speak the Equestrian language… Secondly, don't show any sign of pony-like intelligence, such as talking, again, or waving. You are to act like a new species I'm researching on. Until we reach my home you _must_ blend in." I nodded.

"Good."

As we arrived near a large tree, Twilight sighed. "We made it." Upon opening its doors, I noticed that it was a large library, but it clearly seemed like the pony's home considering the second floor contained two beds as well as an assortment of bedroom like belongings, such as a chest with what I assumed were personal valuable and a bedside lamp. A small dragon popped from his bed when he heard the door close, and he jumped to Twilight's aid, holding a pillow much like a shield.

"Don't worry, Twilight, I'll save you!" the purple dragon exclaimed with a war cry, jabbing at my leg harmlessly.

"Uh, hey," I said, picking him off the ground.

"Spike," Twilight said, "this is my friend, uh…"

"Aaron. Aaron Hoofington," I replied.

Spike spun his nonexistent mustache. "Sounds very pony-like; wouldn't you say so?"

"Well, everything happens for a reason, I guess." Spike seemed satisfied as he stuck his claw out.

"Name's Spike Sparkle, or is it something else? I read that eggs come from mother dragons, but Twilight hatched me, so…" Spike wandered off before shaking my hand.

The unicorn gave me an apologetic smile. "Eh, heh, heh. We'll talk about that later." She trotted to the couch. "So, you wanted answers?"

I sat on the end opposite to her. "Alrighty then, first, how in the love of God did I get here?!"

"Huh? Who's God?"

"What? No, that's not the point! How did I get here? I woke up in a forest near a yellow winged-pony's home!"

"I have no idea how! However…" The mare pulled out notebooks, research textbooks, and a chalkboard out of nowhere. "The Everfree Forest around Fluttershy's home has had a large amount of magical energy being generated by…" By then, I had fallen into a deep slumber, bored and exhausted from what happened.

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and a certain nerd mumbling to herself. "… therefore the advanced magic could only have been done by…" Twilight gasped. "That's it! Aaron, wake… up?" She saw me staring at her like she was my alarm clock. "Oh, um, when did you wake up!"

"When you did," I yawned staring at a nearby clock, "at 5:00 in the morning." I noticed her mane had not been brushed and she had major eye bags. "Did you stay up all night working on this?"

She seemed surprised. "Not at all. Why would you say that?" I facepalmed and wandered into the bathroom, grabbing a hand mirror. With a glare, I held up the mirror towards her face. "Uh, maybe?"

I sighed. "I didn't ask for you to do this. I could have helped you. While I have no idea whether to believe this magic crap is real or not, I'm a straight-A student. I can research; I can record! I can "eteca" (pronounced _eh-teh-kuh_ and a humorous way of saying etcetera) any day of the week!" Twilight giggled. "Please," I pleaded, "sleep. Finish it sometime else." With a smile, she fell on the couch and fell asleep.

Exhaling, I walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast. I opened the cabinet and facepalmed. "No human food; right." I noticed something very familiar, though. "Pancakes!" A bag labeled "Pancake Mix" was in the pantry. I grabbed all the materials and stared at everything dumbly. "Darn, I wish there were some instructions on the back like they usually do…"

"I'll help you!"

"Holy fucking tits!"

After the magical Pinkie Pie wrote down the instructions while helping me, I began cooking. Soon, Twilight woke up. "Spike, is that you?"

"Nah, I'm still brushing le mustache!"

"Aaron?"

"Yeeeess?"

"Is that you?" Twilight popped into view.

"I don't know; is it?" I said, smiling. Flipping a pancake by flicking the pan up, I used my other hand to grab a plate. "Here, hold this steady."

She used her mouth to hold the plate. "Okay. It's ready!" Using my flick method, I flipped the pancake onto her plate. Placing it on the table, she clapped her hooves together. "Amazing job!"

I put down two more plates, bowing left and bowing right. As I set the last one down, I saw Spike literally floating headfirst down the stairs and to the table, magically opening a chair and settling into it. I tossed them forks and we ate happily. "So," I said, taking a sip of coffee, "what are we doing today?"

"I had a feeling you would say that," Twilight replied. "We're going to take you to Canterlot. I'm sure Princess Luna can let us stay until my mentor returns from Hoofington to deal with an Ursa group creating a home that is conflicted with the town borders. Our chariot should be arriving in - Oh no! – one hour!"

"What?"

"I know! There may not be enough time to create a list of things to do in Canterlot!"

"Not that! I mean, 'What? There's a town named Hoofington?'"

"Yeah, it's a town close to the Everfree forest. Trixie said she defeated an Ursa there, but I doubt it."

"By the way, you never got to answer me last night. Where am I?"

"You are in Ponyville, Equestria: west from Griffon territory and southwest from Dragon territory.

"Oh, okay. So, about Hoofington; I'm famous." Twilight pushed me playfully and knocked some coffee on my shirt.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry, I'll just take this off since I'm showering later anyway. Where's you washer?" I asked, pulling off my shirt.

"We, uh, don't have one since-since we don't use clothes that often. Put it in the, uh, basket, and I'll, um, wash it later…" I noticed that Twilight was staring at my chest.

"Like what you see?" I mocked her, flexing.

The unicorn turned bright red. "N-no!" She ran into the bathroom, and I heard many things (probably from the shower) fall on the floor and a huff of annoyance. I laughed, knowing one thing was sure: Twilight didn't judge people by looks, and she had a crush on me.

"Some first impressions, huh, Spike?"

The dragon smiled. "No doubt. She's never been so flustered when a buff pony flexes to her. She may be a nerd, but she has that beauty that nopony can hate. One time, this one stallion followed her nonstop. I actually found him "playing around" behind the house in a tent."

"Uh, don't you think you're too young to be seeing that?"

"It's not my fault I saw him doing it! Besides, dragons age faster than ponies, which means they mature faster. A head start couldn't hurt!"

"Okay… Anyway, why do you think she likes me?"

Spike smirked. "Xenophilia."

"You know what, screw off!" I exclaimed, smacking him with a pillow from the couch.

As we flew up to Canterlot, I asked Twilight question. "Twlight?"

"Yes?"

"What will they think of me?"

Twilight looked up. "I don't know…"

I facepalmed.

"What _is_ that thing?"

"I think it's an alien!"

"Let's get rid of it."

"I hope Princess Celestia sends him to the moon."

"I wish you would all shut up."

Everyone gasped at my comment. "I'm an intelligent being. I'm not stupid!"

"How would we know, you shaved diamond dog?" I glared at a black stallion in a tuxedo collar. His mane was a dark red, and he had a rich-guy look.

I reached into my pocket. _Yes,_ I thought,_ this will be fun._ "What was that?" Slowly, I revealed a butterfly knife and flipped it out of its "sheath." "What's your name?"

"Dark Shadow, diamond dog."

I aimed the knife at him. "Well, Dark Shadow, us humans aren't exactly herbivores, if you catch my drift." His eyes widened as he scrambled off.

Behind me, a hearty laugh was heard. "Well said, Aaron. You handled him without really fighting. Most people try to land a hoof or two."

I bowed respectfully. "Princess Luna, it is a pleasure to meet you." Everyone followed me in bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine, Aaron Hoofington. You know, I've always wanted to meet something out of this world."

"Besides you?" a random pony in the crowd asked. Instantly, the princess's horn lit up, and a buzzing zap sound could be heard.

"Come with me. I'll take you three to the throne room."

As we walked, I told Princess Luna all about what happened when I first appeared in Equestria. She seemed very intrigued by it. I asked her if she knew how I got there. "I don't know," she said, "but considering the how amount of magic in the Everfree Forest by Fluttershy's home…" The princess levitated a paper and quill.

"Not again…"

"Just joking! Wait, 'again?'"

I walked to my assigned room. Unfortunately, Twilight and Spike slept in their old home. Therefore, I was alone. However, I got a free tuxedo from this unicorn named Lyra Heartstrings, the princesses' tailoress. Apparently, humans were supposedly an old ponies' tale, much like the Mare in the Moon. Lyra was intrigued by it that she decided to make human clothing. I can have free clothing as long as I test them. They worked! But, I digress.

As approached my door, I was greeted by a guard pony. He levitated a letter to me. "From Miss Sparkle." I nodded, and he left. Opening the door, I read the card inside the envelope.

_Dear Aaron Hoofington,_

_ My friends, the Elements of Harmony, are coming tomorrow to meet you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. I attached a photo of my friends._

I looked down at the photo. There was a photo of her friends. There was the rainbow-maned pony that beat me up. There were four others. I saw a white pony with a purple mane and three diamonds on her butt. I also saw the yellow mare with wings. Finally, there was an orange cow-_pony_ with a yellow mane and apples on _her_ butt. In fact, all of them had some sort of tattoo on their ass. (You know, I feel like there's going to be some donkey that will be like: "Buck you, man! Buck You!") I studied them closely, but out of respect, I kept looking any besides…

I climbed into my bed. Sighing, I removed my glasses and slipped into the covers. I turned off the lamp, and closed my eyes. However, the clop of hooves and heavy breathing kept me up.

"You can't examine now, Twilight." The door closed, so I tried falling asleep again. Once again, though, something kept me up.

"Not again; no, Luna, I need sleep. No questions."

"Fine. Wait, 'again?'"

* * *

_Hey, guys! Thought I should prove to you guys that I'm not dead. However, this chapter was put together very quickly. I hope that I can make this a multi-chapter story, but that depends on how busy I am. I'm in a before-school jazz band, and my teachers have given me many stressful projects. Thanks for viewing this! Knowing that people actual acknowledge me is its own honor._

_-kuyakevs_


End file.
